Sous un ciel étoilé
by Oriane-sama
Summary: c'est un Isogai x Maehara. Y a pas un one shot ou une fanfiction avec ce couple donc c'est moi qui m'y colle avec plaisir !
1. Chapter 1

Hello mes coco ! Ce soir ( car au moment où j'écris ça, il est 23h ) je vous écris un petit Isogai x Maehara de Assassination Classeroom ( soit mon manga préféré avec Pandora heart et Inazuma Eleven) parce que merde ils sont trop cute ! Les fans de yaoi ont sûrement dû voir ce couple en plus de Karma x Nagisa ! Je ne dit plus rien et je vous laisse lire ! Ah si au fait... C'est guimauve au possible et c'est très court ! Préparez vous à vomir des petits cœurs !

La classe E-3 regardait les étoiles, allongés sur la pelouse de la montagne. Nagisa et Karma se tenaient la main se jetant parfois des regards emplis d'amour ; Chiba et Hayami étaient collés l'un à l'autre ; Kanzaki jetait des regards furtifs à Sugino ; Itona discutait par écrit avec Ristsu ; Kuharashi et Sugaya s'embrassaient silencieusement derrière.

Enfin bref Ils étaient tous heureux ou presque car pas loin de Hara ( un peu plus derrière ) se trouvait Maehara qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Isogai qui était en admiration devant la beauté de la nuit et des étoiles. Maehara observait ses yeux brillants dans lesquels il aimerait se plonger, ses fines lèvres entrouvertes et étirées en un magnifique sourire sur lesquelles il voudrait poser mille et un baisers, sa chevelure brune illuminée par la lumière des astres dans laquelle il voudrait plonger ses mains et ses joues qu'il aimerait voir se teinter de rouge pour lui. Vous l'aurez compris, Maehara était amoureux d'Isogai... Mais quoi de plus normal ? Isogai était parfait sous tout rapport, un véritable ikemen ( garçon parfait autant dans le physique que dans les pensées et le comportement) il n'était pas rare qu'il reçoive des déclarations de filles du bâtiment principal, cela rendait Maehara fou de jalousie, Isogai était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Qui plus est, il était à la limite de la déprime quand il le voyait rire et s'amuser avec Kataoka, ils étaient trop proche pour être amis seulement, résultat, il en voulait à Kataoka alors que concrètement elle ne lui avait rien fait si se n'est être la meilleure amie de la mauvaise personne. Il finit par détourner les yeux pour éviter de souffrir plus.

Isogai tourna la tête à peine quelques secondes après que Maehara se soit reconcentrer sur les étoiles. Qu'il le trouvait beau son blond, oui il considérait que Maehara était à lui et à personne d'autre encore moins à Okano dont il était extrêmement jaloux. Il avait fait part de ses sentiments à Kataoka, cela les avait rapprochés, elle prenait plaisir à le charrier gentiment et à faire des sous-entendus douteux quand Maehara n'était pas là. Il regardait son blond, ses yeux semblaient tristes et son sourire si taquin avait fait place à un sourire mélancolique, enfin seulement avec lui au final. « Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cela ? » Se demandait Isogai, plus les jours avançaient, plus Maehara devenait distant avec lui et pas seulement avec lui, avec Kataoka aussi mais différemment, il lançait de tristes regards à Isogai et des regards assassins à Kataoka, il était même hostile avec elle quelques fois. Isogai se décida à aller parler à son ami, s'ils ne pouvaient pas être son petit ami ils resteraient amis même si s'était difficile.

Vers une heure du matin, les élèves commencèrent à rentrer chez eux. Seul près de la remise, Maehara réfléchissait à comment rester près d'Isogai et Kataoka sans avoir envie de tuer celle-ci et faire comprendre à tout le monde que le brun était à lui.

Isogai avait vu Maehara s'éloigner, il décida que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler.

\- Maehara ? tu es là ?

\- Isogai ? Euh... Oui, derrière la remise.

\- Ça va ?

\- Euh... Ouais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu serais rentré.

\- Non, j'avais besoin de te parler.

\- Ah... Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

\- Non, au moins ici, personne ne nous entendra.

\- C'est si personnel que ça ?

\- Oui, ça nous concerne toi, Meg-chan et moi.

\- *Meg-chan ? Ils sont si proches que ça ?!* Écoute, si tu veux sortir avec elle c'est simple...

\- Hein ?! Mais non ! C'est juste que... Tu semble distant ces dernier temps, on dirait que tu as envie de tuer Meg-chan. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

\- * ne me regarde pas comme ça ou je ne réponds plus de rien * n...non, tu te fais des idées, il ne se passe rien je t'assure !

\- Ne me mens pas ! Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème, je ne suis pas fou ! Je veux t'aider moi ! Sérieusement, que t'arri... ?! / rougit \ que fais-tu ?!

\- / a poser sa main gauche sur la tête d'Isogai et lui ébouriffe les cheveux \ t'es trop mignon !

\- Hein ! / rougit encore plus (NDA : comme un hibiscus !) mais qu'est ce que tu raconte !

\- ~ Mon petit Yûma... Pourquoi tu rougis ? ~

\- Hi... Hiroto...

\- ~ oui ? ~

\- / s'approche et se colle à lui \

\- /se penche \ arrête...

\- / écarquille les yeux brusquement ramené à la réalité \ pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que je regretterai...

\- Hein ?

\- * ne lui saute pas dessus, ne lui saute pas dessus, ne lui... * rien, arrête c'est tout.

\- Mais tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?! / commence à pleurer \ je veux t'aider... Je t'aime merde...

\- Hein ?!

\- / plaque ses main sur sa bouche, rougit et tente de se reculer en vain \

\- Tu viens de dire quoi... / a mis un bras autour de sa taille et le tien fermement \

\- / pleure \ lâche moi s'il te plait... Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser...

\- / trop choqué pour faire une phrase correcte \ je... Tu... M'aime ?

\- Oui... Tu peux oublier je t'en pris, j'aimerais qu'on reste amis...

\- Non...

\- / cœur qui se brise \ tu as raison, je ne mérite même pas d'être ton ami... Je te demande pardon... / commence à s'en aller ( Maehara l'a lâché entre temps ) avant d'être brusquement retenu par le blond \ que fais-tu ?!

\- Je... Je... T'aime aussi...

\- Tu te moque de moi /pleure encore plus \ ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Je suis sérieux... Me dire que tu m'aime est la plus belle chose que tu m'ai dite jusqu'à maintenant ! /l'attire contre lui \ redis le s'il te plait...

\- Je... T'aime...

\- Je t'aime tellement Yûma...

\- Moi aussi Hiroto... Moi aussi

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, rapprochèrent leurs visages et échangèrent un premier baiser doux et amoureux. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore pendant dix minutes entrecoupées par des halètements et des doux « je t'aime ». Ils étaient heureux à présent... Puissent-ils le rester à jamais...

FIN

Ah ben, j'ai prévenus que c'était guimauve ! Allez mes coco, moi je vais dormir, je suis H.S.


	2. Important !

salut... je suis venue vous dire que dorénavants mes histoires seront postées sur wattpad et uniquement dessus. pouquoi, parce que me soûle. je n'arrive pas à poster mes histoires. mes navigateurs ne marchent pas. enfin Puffin marche mais il ne prend pas en compte la mise en page et ça fait un gros bloc dégeulasse et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne me met pas le clavier pour que je puisse corriger.

là je suis à bout.

ATTENTION ! ça ne veut pas dire que je supprime mes histoires et que je quitte définitivement Non ! je continuerais d'être là, de poster des reviews de vous aidez si vous en avez besoinm simplement je ne poste plus d'histoire ici...

mes fictions Nos retrouvailles et le Lycée de l'enfer ne seront pas supprimées mais je vais poster ce message partout pour prévenir. elles continurons simplement sur Wattpad. mes os sur Assasinations Classroom et Inazuma Eleven restes aussi.

à Rin-BlackRabbit,et,Rosalie24 : l'OS est prêt, il est fini. je vais le poster uniquement sur wattpad. pour le trouver je ne peux pas vous donner de lien vu que j'urilise l'appli.

pour le trouver cherchez Oriane-sama sur Wattpad et allez dans Assassinations Classroom One Shot. c'est le dernier'chapitre après "je suis tarée et j'assume". j'aimerais vraiment continuer à participer à votre projet, j'espère juste que le fait que ce ne soit pas sur le même site soit extrêment problématique. dites moi ça par mp.

franchement je recommande Wattpad à tout le môde car il est beaucoup plus simple d'utilisation et je m'amuse énormément dessus.

sur ce je vous dis à plus !


End file.
